


Free Your Mind

by KateThorne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Boyking!Sam, Butt Plugs, Dom Sam, Dom/ Sub, First Time, Handcuffs, Inmate!Sam, M/M, Psychiatrist!Gabriel, Public Blow Jobs, Sub Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateThorne/pseuds/KateThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Gabriel Milton has spent his entire career preparing for patients like the inmate Sam Winchester. During a psych evaluation, everything changes and Gabriel finds the order he has craved his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me at my other internet life, the [Tumblr](http://flyest-fangirl-alive.tumblr.com/) realm. I don't post porn but I do post updates and links to new fics on there. Generally, though, iyou can expect puppies.

Gabriel adjusted the notes on his desk, moving everything into a perfect, tidy angles and straight lines. An old habit, born of an obsession with order, inherited from a mother whose kitchen smelled more of bleach than food. A father who kept his shoes shined and his closet organized by both color and occasion. Obediently, Gabriel followed the rigid vacuum lines etched into the carpet. Reverently did Gabriel heed the law of his father's belts, arranged in his drawer by width.

There was a buzz in the hallway, warning him of his next patient. Gabriel shifted his horn rimmed glasses further back onto the bridge of his nose.  
There was the click of locks again, and another buzzer. Out of the window of his office, Gabriel could see the prison. His patient, inmate G6584DF, was being shepherded through the security gates. 

An extraordinarily tall young man, with broad shoulders and large hands. He seemed to be merely tolerating the cuffs on his wrists, they looked small and ineffective compared to the size of him. Gabriel had read his case, memorized it back to front and highlighted it with precision and his own color coordinated system. He had read of the case first in the newspapers five years ago, and now it sat on his desk. G6584DF was his Everest. 

Holman Correctional Facility was not a place to cut your teeth. Gabriel had been a psychiatrist for twenty years, graduating in the top 10% of his class and working his way up through the chain of correctional facility after correctional facility until he was employed at one of the most secure prisons in the world, all for inmates like G6584DF. He was infamous, brilliant and ruthless. He was the patient Gabriel had always dreamed of. 

The last buzzer cleared through and two guards escorted G6583DF into the office. G6584DF was a head taller than both guards, with long sandy brown hair that fell in grease heavy clumps around his face; the prison didn't exactly have top of the line hair care. Even with thick dull hair and his violently orange jumper, G6584DF was strikingly beautiful. It was why he had been such a media darling when the police finally caught up with him and his equally jaw-dropping brother. 

As the door opened, he could hear the guards in the background, the other inmates walking to and fro, and the ever constant click of keys and locks in big doors and windows. It was a base noise: chaos being bound into the appearance of order. It was barren, stripped of everything soft and clean. In a sense, it soothed Gabriel; the smell of disinfectant as familiar as a lullaby. In another sense it unsettled him, how similar the prison was to the structure of his mind. Gabriel hated the color grey and the harsh confining nature of his concrete place of work, so he made his office a little oasis. His couch was a soft, suede in the most stylishly distressed brown color. He had brought in his own plush, red and orange carpet that didn't mask the tell tale click of officer boots when they brought the prisoner over it. Out there was a prison. In here, it could have easily been any office in any place in the world. 

G6584DF's gaze travelled over the room, taking in the contrast from his cell quite well. He lingered over the fish tank until Gabriel excused the guards and G6584DF's attention turned fully to him. 

Gabriel gestured to the soft suede couch as he settled himself into the armchair by his desk. He took his writing pad and pen as he waited for the inmate to get comfortable. It was a bit awkward moving, since G6584DF's wrists and ankles were still bound by the cuffs. Gabriel may have made his office an oasis, but G6584DF and his brother had pled guilty to murdering seventeen people from around the country. In excruciating and blood curdling ways. Gabriel was positively giddy to get started.

“Hello.” Gabriel started slowly when G6584DF fully sat down. “I'm Dr. Milton. I'd like to talk to you for a while, would that be alright?” 

The inmate rolled his eyes imperceptibly as Gabriel addressed him like a child, but gave a curt nod. When Gabriel kept waiting, he cleared his throat and said, “Yes.”

Gabriel wrote in his notepad.

“Can you tell me your name, please?”

“Sam. Sam Winchester.” 

“May I call you 'Sam'?” 

“Guards usually call me Winchester. Or inmate. Or G6584DF when they're feeling formal.”

Gabriel gave a small smile. “I'm not a guard. May I call you Sam?”

“So, you're my _friend_ , then.” Sam said, tilting his head. “That's your angle? I must say I'm... disappointed.” 

“You've met with a lot of people like me, then? Doctors? Psychiatrists?”

“A few.” Sam said, flicking his head to get the hair out of his face. It only worked for about a second before it fell back in front of his eyes, “I've had a few, 'bad cop' shrinks and a lot of 'friend' shrinks. One 'mommy' shrink in there. I must say...” Sam looked down Gabriel's body, like he was bored. “I'm disappointed. They made you sound...clever.” 

“So, those other approaches didn't work, is what you're saying.”

“I'm here, aren't I?” 

“So, you're smarter than them.” Gabriel mused. Sam's cheek twitched, a flash of a dimple, then it was gone. 

“I didn't say that.” Sam said. 

“But it's true. You're very intelligent. More intelligent than most of my peers. You went to college. You graduated with honors. You were almost through law school. You're very, very smart, Sam.” 

“Stanford. I went to Stanford. On scholarship.” Sam input. Gabriel wrote in his notebook. 

“You did.” Gabriel said kindly. Another flash of his dimple. Sam flourished under praise, pretended he didn't. Bashful like a child. Gabriel made note and pressed on, “Your chart says that you don't interact with the other inmates much. Is that why? You're so much smarter than they are? There are rumors, a reputation you've gathered for yourself in the past three facilities you've gone through. You previous psychiatrist, Dr. Ruby, she said you could be quite manipulative. She recommended you for solitary then, oddly enough, she withdrew it.”

“Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf,” Sam said.

“And, that was the funny thing, Dr. Ruby was the only one who wanted you transferred. You were never in a fight, you didn't exhibit any misbehavior. You were popular and well liked. You knew all the guards on a first name basis. That was why her recommendation for solitary was ignored; no one would back her up.” Gabriel placed one leg over his other, watching Sam's body for another tell. “She did get you transferred, though. Do you know why that is?” 

Sam shrugged. Gabriel wrote it down. 

“Angelfish.” Sam said suddenly, looking at the tank. “Those are angelfish. Healthy ones, too. You must know what you're doing with them, then. They're so beautiful, and, you know, the name angelfish. Makes them sound delicate. Docile. Like fluffy little angels of the ocean. They're not. They can be pretty aggressive if you aren't careful.”

Gabriel followed Sam's gaze to the tank, then back to Sam. He made a note and Sam looked back at him, sheepish. “You've got a nice tank, that's all.” 

“Thank you.” Gabriel said. “They were a gift.” Sam tossed his head again shaking the hair from his face. “Do you mind if we talk about Dr. Ruby? Would you like to move on?” 

“We can talk about her, if you want.” Sam said, looking bored again and facing the tank. “She liked me when she thought she could fix me, then she changed her mind when things got out of her control. I'm not... fixable.” Sam squinted at the tank. “Who gave them to you?”

Gabriel tried not to sigh as he turned his attention back to the fish. “My wife.”

“Is it, like, a joke? That she gives you angelfish. Because of your name?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes, Sam pointed to the plaque on his desk as well as he could with his wrists still bound to his waist. 'Dr. Gabriel Milton' it read. “Gabriel, the archangel. And you've got angelfish. It's cute. If it's, like, a thing.” 

“It is... a thing. We're from different countries, different cultures, different religions. And we're both named something specific from those separate worlds. She thinks it's amusing. Angel lore and things, so she gets me fish for my birthday.” 

“What's her name?” 

“It's Kali. From--”

“The goddess of destruction from the Hindi tradition. That is funny.” 

“Sam.” Gabriel said, redirecting the conversation. Sam looked at his shoes. “They tell me you aren't eating.”

“I'm on a hunger strike.” Sam said defiantly, leaning his head back against the sofa and straightening his back. “Until I get Dean in the same facility as me.”

“And you think this will work? This hunger strike?” 

“It got me in front of you. And there are people... out there... on the internet. Who worship us. Women who want us. There are Sam girls and there are Dean girls and then there are girls that want to see us together. Like, together, together.” 

“And, you like this attention?”

“Not really. But I'll use it. Do you know how many marriage proposals I've gotten since I was arrested? Hundreds. Thousands, maybe. Women send me their underwear, they just want me to smell them. They're vocal and they're persistent. I'll do what I need to do to get my brother back with me.”

There was something dark in Sam's expression. New, almost. No longer the bashful, shy boy but something almost eerie in its darkness. There was power there, as his eyes grew dark and his voice grew deeper like thunder. Finally, Gabriel saw a glimmer of the murderer Sam was. 

His entire body flushed beneath his suit. But he was a professional, and just because Sam smirked didn't mean that Gabriel gave himself away. 

“Can we talk, for a bit about your brother?” Gabriel asked, turning to a whole new leaf of his notebook, “He plead guilty to all of the manslaughter and tried to bargain you out as an accomplice and get you out earlier. It's a generous thing to do.” 

“I don't think you understand exactly how much Dean is willing to do for me.” Sam said sharply. “Did you know that I have never killed a man? I found them, I looked them up and I chose them. I stalked them, then I pointed Dean in their direction. Do you understand what that kind of devotion does to you? It goes straight to your head.”

“What other things was Dean willing to give you?”

“Are you asking if we fucked?” Sam gave a dry, dangerous laugh, relaxing his knees so they took up almost the whole space of the couch in front of him, abandoning the coy act altogether now. “We did. We always have. I don't know if it was because we were both so fucked up, you know? We're the only ones who understand each other. Or maybe it was the opposite; this made us so... different, so untouchable that it made us rabid, being locked in the secrets and the shame the rest of the world put us in. Maybe we loved each other because we hated you, or maybe we hated you because you hated us first.”

“And when did your relationship take a sexual overtone?”

“Since birth, I guess.” Sam drawled, curling his fingers against the tacky fabric of his jumpsuit, “I think I've always known what sex was. Known how it would be between me and Dean. I was twelve, he was sixteen. We shared a room, always shared a room on the road with Dad. Was getting ready for bed, getting undressed and Dean walked in. Acted real shy, real hesitant. 

“I asked him to stay. But I made him watch me get naked. Made him get hard and jerk off while I watched. I didn't have to do anything at all, just ask him and he'd do it. I love that. It gets me hot. That kind of control? Imagine all those girls who sent me those letters. Imagine how wet they'd get if I told them all to touch themselves. Send me their underwear so I could smell them all. People are predictable, Gabriel. 

“Like you. With your color coded post its. Your highlighters arranged in exact colors. The books that are alphabetized immaculately.

“You love order. And discipline. And clean lines and straight edges. We're the same, Gabriel. People like Dean? He likes chaos and anarchy and mess. That was why I needed him. He completes me. He kills like an animal, if I let him. It took him a while, but he really got into it. I was the one who convinced him to do his first kill. His teacher, Mr. Alastair. Dean almost cried, but he wouldn't cry in front of me. He wanted to show me how far he was willing to go. He wanted to prove that he wasn't chicken. 

“So much blood, it turned Dean on like catnip. But without me, he would have been caught years ago. I'm the one who covers our tracks. I make bodies disappear. I wipe his fingerprints off the knife. I lick the blood out from between his teeth. He needs me, exactly because he isn't like me.

“But, you, Gabriel. You're like me and you've been looking for me your whole life. I know how you need rules to follow. I can see you, so calm when someone else takes the lead. It's so much easier, now, when you know someone understands you, tells you how to be perfect. Fits inside your head like a missing piece.

“Do you know how many people are insecure? What a useless, wasteful emotion. I was, once, as a child. Before Dean sucked my cock. Before I realized that I could drive my Dad to drink, make him hate himself so much he would kill himself for me. Before I realized that I had a power, I was stronger than the rest of them, I thought I was a freak. I thought maybe I wasn't good enough for them. But that's backwards. They all want to please me. They can see what I have, confidence, power, and they want it for themselves. They want me to like them, want them, be happy and remember their name. They get power from surrendering power. Giving up their own bodies to me, and it frees their mind.”

Gabriel gulped, “And you say I'm like you?”

“No.” Sam said sadly, shaking his head, “No. You're just ordinary, Gabriel. But you crave order same as me. You just don't realize that you want to be a soldier in formation, not the general on the field. You want to give yourself up, let go of the wheel but you're afraid that your wife won't be able to pick up the slack. I'm not your wife. I won't give you presents on our anniversary. 

“But I will liberate you from your own bullshit prison of what you pretend you want to please other people. What kind of man wants to be held down, wants to please as you do? I bet you like it when your wife is on top. I bet you wish she'd shove a finger back there. A fucking fist because it doesn't hurt so bad when someone else is owning you, taking all your fears and worries and making them their own. Just get washed away in someone else's desires, someone else's hands. You don't want them to think you're weak. You don't want your wife to think she married some spineless worm but you aren't spineless. You're perfect. You don't have to pretend in front of me. Isn't that a relief? Doesn't it turn you on?” Sam hadn't looked away from Gabriel, hadn't even twitched since he started his monologue. He raised an eyebrow, knowingly, “Do you want me, Gabriel?”

“Yes.” The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. His hands were surprisingly still, his body humming with adrenaline but just... waiting.  
Sam grinned, looking between the bangs of his hair at Gabriel. 

“Touch me, Gabriel.”

Gabriel reached forward, instinctive and stupid. He ran his finger through the hair in Sam's face, pushing it back, tucking it behind his ear.  
Sam closed his eyes. Sighed. 

“It feels...” Sam murmured, leaning his head into Gabriel's hand, “Feels good. To be touched.” 

Gabriel realized what he was doing, what an idiot he was being, how many years of training he was throwing away. Gabriel started to slide his hand away when Sam turned, suddenly, opening his mouth and salving wet, hot open kisses along Gabriel's hand, his eyes closed and his breathing short. 

He got to Gabriel's thumb and ran his tongue down the length of it. He closed his mouth over the tip, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Sam's cuffs were pulled tight as he leaned into him, mouthing at the buttons on Gabriel's shirt, humid and moist through the fabric. 

“Oh, fuck.” Gabriel gasped, looking up and out the window to the hall of the prison, everyone kept walking by, unaware, uncaring of all the boundaries being broken in his office. The unthinkable crime of Sam between his legs. Ruining the order of the prison but building something that felt much more honest in its place. It felt more honest because it was Sam telling him to do it. “Oh, Jesus, fuck, what are you... are we...” 

Sam slid from the chair to his knees, opening his mouth along the zipper of Gabriel's pants, running his lips along it, catching on the dry denim and the cold zipper. Gabriel was dying, an agonizing, slow death where he could see everything, was aware with acute, crystal clear horror of what was happening. And being utterly helpless to stop. 

Gabriel pushed Sam's face away, but only to pull down the zipper of his jeans, free himself from his underwear. He trembled as the cold air rushed over his flushed cock, the precome smeared around the tip like glaze. 

Sam wasted no time in opening his mouth, taking Gabriel between his lips and sucking like it was a contest. Gabriel threw his head back, swallowing a cry as Sam tugged him with his lips, hands bound so tight that Sam's fingers gripped Gabriel's ankles to support his balance. Gabriel's hands wound into Sam's hair, forming into fists at the back of his head.

A dribble of spit leaked down from the sloppy blow-job, tickling as it headed down his balls. Abruptly, Sam's mouth left his cock and chased the spit down, like an errant drop of melting ice cream. He started mouthing his way back up to the tip, dragging the over-soft, plump weight of his lower lip across the vein at the bottom. 

“I'm about to come.” Gabriel warned. Sam winked and met his eye, pulling his mouth back over Gabriel's cock and sucking for all that he was worth. 

“Ok, Jesus, ok, yeah.” Gabriel grunted as he felt his whole body trip over that ledge, being eaten up like a vacuum.

Sam pulled off Gabriel's cock, his mouth still open and panting on over Gabriel as it grew flaccid and content. Sam's eyes were squeezed shut in focus and his hand was clutching the monster bulge in his prison issued uniform. 

“Touch me again,” he pleaded.

Gabriel did him one better, dropping to his own knees in front of the inmate and pressing him onto his back. He undid Sam's pants, wrestling that huge dick from where it had wedged itself along his left leg. No wonder, since Sam wasn't wearing underwear. 

“Controversial choice,” Gabriel said with a smirk, “You'd think, in a place like this, that a guy would want to put as many layers over that as they could.”

“Ain't nobody here stupid enough to try and bend me over,” Sam growled, that predatory gleam in his eye. A tiger that was little more than mildly annoyed at the trap it's leg was caught in. The handcuffs jangled as Gabriel got his head close enough to Sam's erect, musky cock, Sam's hands latched into his hair, holding him tight. Gabriel whimpered as fire shot through his veins, sending emergency signals to his cock as it grew interested again. Gabriel was powerless and he liked it that way. 

“Next time.” Sam grunted, holding Gabriel's mouth against his balls, “I want you to ride me, like a sorority girl on spring break. I want you to lube up before you leave the house. I want you wearing an ass plug when you kiss your wife goodbye and head to work. I want you sitting in that chair, squirming, all day, through all of your clients. As you sit alone, in a room with men who would fuck you hard and leave you naked on your desk if they knew that you were as loose and wet as a whore for me. And you're going to do this, all for me, for no reason but because you feel more free, right now, with your mouth on my balls than you ever had in your whole life.” 

“Yes, sir.” Gabriel breathed, softly. Sam shoved his cock into Gabriel's mouth then, fucking it shallowly so Gabriel didn't gag, but rushed to hollow his cheeks and slick his tongue over Sam's heat.

“And you're gonna swallow, like I did. We're both always gonna swallow. Can't leave any evidence, right doctor?”

Sam relaxed his grip enough for Gabriel to pull his head away.

“Yes, sir.”

*** 

“You can't be serious,” Dr. Ruby finally barked.

Her hysterical voice bounded off the cold, courtroom walls. She corrected herself, looking nervously to her legal council before smoothing her pencil skirt. She tucked a glossy, dark strand of hair behind her ears and spoke again with forced calm, “With the... nature of their relationship... and their crimes, putting the Winchesters in the same prison would put all the guards and other inmates in immediate danger. I'm surprised we are even discussing this.” 

His lawyer, Chuck, Sam's attorney placed a reassuring hand over Gabriel's forearm. 

“I have Sam's personal psychiatrist here with me right now. And he is willing to testify to Sam's health.”

The courtroom looked to Gabriel who took a sip of water before speaking. 

“Sam Winchester... is not like most of our inmates. Most have been on a criminal track since they were in grade school. Many only barely got through middle school. My patient, Sam--”

“Inmate G6584DF,” Chuck clarified. 

“Yes, the inmate, is a college graduate. There are multiple character witnesses, guards and fellow inmates that would lose a limb for this kid. He's not eating. He's not sleeping, the stress that is caused by being separated from his only living family is unreasonable punishment. Neither inmate has a history of violence--”

“They were found guilty in seventeen murders across ten states! There are almost a hundred cold case files that fit their MO!”

“Neither inmate,” Gabriel continued, “has expressed any real concerning behavior that would prohibit their incarceration together. I strongly believe that all we need to ensure that Sam—inmate G6584DF-- resumes eating is to reunite him with his brother.”

“You're making a mistake. I refuse to believe that any 'Doctor' wouldn't be able to see through this bullshit. Do NOT put them back together.”

“Are you questioning my witnesses' credibility?” Chuck asked sharply, turning to Dr. Ruby. She looked past him, right at Gabriel, shaking her head sadly, her eyes shining with terrified, pitying tears. 

“No.” She said softly, “Only his sanity.”

"Dr. Milton?" The judge asked, turning in her great seat to face him, "Would you be willing to stake your credibility as a mental health professional on this testimony to the Winchesters' health?"

Gabriel didn't even hesitate. "Yes, your honor."

"May whatever deity you choose have mercy on your soul, Dr. Milton." Dr. Ruby murmured as the judge announced her ruling. 

***

Gabriel's face was down, on the desk, his ass high and vulnerable in the air. 

“You're just my slave, aren't you,” Sam cooed from behind him. Gabriel had been ordered to keep his head in the papers on his desk, to not turn around. “What, is this your first time? Spread your ass for me.”

Gabriel took his ass cheeks between his hands, his breath stuttering as he parted them. Sam tapped on the hot, silicone top of his butt plug. His hole had been stretched and wet, dripping for hours.

His cock had been half hard, pouring precome like a faucet for just as long. 

“Do you know how hard Dean gets when I tell him about you? About the time I gagged you with your tie? So greedy you need something in your mouth even as I pound your ass. Isn't that right?”

“Yes, sir.” Gabriel murmured. 

Sam slid into him, Gabriel hissed as Sam took up a punishing pace, “You'd just do anything I want, wouldn't you?” Sam asked.

Sam's cock hit home base, grazing over his prostate, owning his body as it trembled in pleasure and complete, blissful submission. It was like walking along vacuum lined carpets. It was like the smell of disinfectant in his nursery. 

It was like Gabriel had been filling his life with things that looked like order.

But he could finally breathe easy, now, as Sam held him down and told him how to be perfect. 

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> No. I do not think this is a representation of a healthy relationship. It is a sexual fantasy.


End file.
